It's a College Thing
by SarcasticallyMe
Summary: Meet Kim Crawford, Seaford University student. Her boyfriend? Jack Brewer. Just some cute one-shots about Kick in college.
1. Harry Potter

Kim Crawford sat outside of her dorm, legs tucked under her, reading "_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." _ The sun was shining, flowers blooming, and Kim was crying. Fred Weasley had just died and that was always her least favorite part. She was wiping her tears away when her boyfriend, Jack walked up. "Hey, Kim what's wrong," he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, this part just gets me every time."

"Why, whatcha reading?"

"_Harry Potter_," she said wiping away her tears with her thumb.

"You're crying over a book," he said, holding back laughter.

"Umm. Yeah. It happens," says Kim. Jack threw his head back, laughed and stood up.

"C'mon, Kim. We have class." Kim stood up, grabbed his hand, and swings their hands back and forth.

"I love _Harry Potter,_ don't you?"

"Never read them."

"WHAT?!"


	2. Dorm Rooms are Too Tiny

**Hey guys! Well here we are with Chapter 2. I'd just like to thank CountryGirl04 for being the first reviewer, ColMill 33 for being the first follower, and Sparksandlove for being the first favoriter. You guys rock! I'd also like to thank Readerwriterlover123, Slevine 1357, and .1999 for being the best friends anyone could ask for, on the screen or off! God I sound like I'm making a speech at the Oscars or something! Sorry, I'll let you get to the story now.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Sarcastically_Me doesn't own Kickin' It. *Sigh* **

* * *

Jack Brewer stood outside the door to a small dorm room, holding a box labeled "KC Bedding." Jack had been over at his girlfriend, Kim Crawford's dorm for over an hour, helping the pretty blond settle in.

"Jack, come in with that box and put it by my feet," Kim instructed. Jack looked at the maze of boxes scattered around the small room and tried to map a path through them all. Unfortunately, he didn't succeed.

"Ow," he mumbled, as he tripped over one of the boxes and landed hard on the wooden floor.

"You okay, Jack?" Kim questioned, leaning as far down as she could to check on him.

"Not really," he said, sitting up, wincing as he did.

"We should probably get you to a nurse," she said, guiding him up, and helping him walk carefully out of the room.

"No! Kim I'm fine. OWW! Be careful, that hur- I mean I'm fine," Jack cried, not wanting to baby an injury in front of his tough, black belt girl.

"No, you're not. You don't need to act tough around me."

"Well in that case. It really hurts," he whined, "Get me to a nurse NOW!"

"Ha. Look at Mr. Tough Guy now. Begging for help just cause I said he could. And seriously Jack? I'm sure it's just a bad sprain," she scoffed.

"Nuh uh! It hurts really bad."

"Okay. Fine, we're almost there," Kim said, laughing under her breath.

"I'm never moving your things ever again," Jack declared, "You hurt my arm, you don't get 'Jack's Free Moving Service'," he said indignantly.

"Well I could've just done it myself then. I said I would," Kim said, for she had said she could do it herself.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!" And they continued to argue all the way down the hall, Jack moaning the whole way.

"Are we almost there, Kimmy?"

"Ummm. we might possibly be lost..."

"KIIIMM!"

* * *

**Phew! And that's Chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think okay? I do need some more one-shot ideas though, so leave them in the comments below. Thanks!**

**-SM**


	3. Cooking has Complicated Footwork

**Chapter 3! and shoutout to JasmineLief for helping me out with this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Aww christmas nuts!**

* * *

Kim bent over the steaming pot, and stirred the pasta vigorously. The sauce was coming along nicely and all it needed was the olive oil. "Jack, pass me the olive oil," she asked, gesturing behind her.

"Yeah, sure Kim," her boyfriend said. He picked up the olive oil and passed it to his girlfriend's outstretched arm's. She poured the oil into the sauce, and without looking, handed it back to Jack. Or at least tried to. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't looking. The olive oil hit the small counter, and spilled the olive oil all over the counter, the floor, and... Jack.

"Kim! This was a new shirt. Now I stink like oil and my shirt is sticking to me." Kim started laughing and Jack frowned, then smirked. "I'm sure you'll love this," he said, still smirking.

"Love what?" she questioned, as she had turned her back to him to stir the pasta.

"Turn around," Kim whirled around to see a shirtless Jack standing there.

"Well, at least you made it easier to see your abs. Do you know how hard it was to see them through that shirt," she smiled, thinking she had the gotten the best of him. Then Jack smiled, grabbed her waist, and lifted her onto the counter. "Jack," she scolds.

"Hmm," he murmurs. He picks her up from the counter, and twirls her around the room.

"Jack, stop!" She says, but he knew she didn't mean it. They continue to spin around the room, dancing to no music, and laughing well into the night. That is, until they smell burning spaghetti sauce and pasta.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Chapter 4 will be up soon enough. Review!**

**-SM **


End file.
